The present disclosure relates to an electrical apparatus, for example, an angle drill used for drilling holes in a material.
An electrical apparatus generally referred to as an angle drill comprises a main housing, a gear head and a bit tool such as a drill bit. The main housing includes a motor housing which houses an electric motor serving as a power source. The drill gear head may be attached to a front portion of the main housing. The gear head supports a spindle that can rotate about an axis orthogonal to (intersecting) a motor axis. More specifically, the spindle meshes and/or engages with a bevel gear to be rotated by a motor. The bit tool is attached to the spindle by a chuck provided at the distal end of the spindle.
An axial height of the spindle is designed to be low. This may allow the electrical apparatus to be inserted into a vertically limited space for performing a drilling and/or screw tightening operation. A power source for the electrical apparatus may be a rechargeable battery that can be attached to an attachment portion provided at the main housing. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-148021 discloses an angle drill to which a plurality of rechargeable batteries can be attached. The rechargeable batteries can be attached to a battery attachment portion provided at the rear portion of the main housing.
Some electrical apparatuses, which are referred to as angle drills, generate large output torque, for example, when drilling holes of a large diameter. The main housing of such angle drills generating large output torque extends further rearward than the spindle shaft to reduce counter torque. As a result, with the housing extending further rearward, the weight of the entire electrical apparatus must increase in turn increasing the impact caused when the electrical apparatus is dropped or oscillated. Particularly, batteries, out of various components of the electrical apparatus, tend to cause troubles when they are deformed or damaged upon receiving this increased level of impact.